Noone knows what he had before he lose it
by dayi.14
Summary: Fiona es una chica casada con Marshall Lee pero después de un año Fiona comienza a salir en las noches a varios clubes, creando un ambiente en el cual ella estará más cansada, haciendo que Marshall trate de ayudarla pero ella siempre se niega. Es mi primer fic entren y lean ojala les gusta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mundo, soy nueva jejeje, que tal mi nombre es dayi jeje ****, bueno jeje este mi primer fic, es un fiolee (que nadie lo sepa pero es mi pareja favorita ;)) jejee espero que lo disfruten jejeje yahooo**

**Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que lo pierdas.**

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de Marshall y Fiona, en la cocina en una mesa se encontraba una chica blanca con un cabello rubio que parece que fueran los mismísimos rayos solares que estuvieran hay. En el rostro de la chica se notaba el cansancio y las ojeras que tenía. Entonces en ese mismo momento, en aquella habitación entro un chico de cabellera negra como la noche del, mismo tono de piel que el de la chica y unos ojos color verde esmeralda. El chico al ver que la chica dormía fue al refrigerador saco una pasta e hizo espagueti lo puso en un plato y los coloco en la mesa para después ir por un vaso de agua y ponerlo junto al plato, la chica al sentir el humo que echaba aquel espagueti, poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos sin dejar de estar recostada en la mesa. El chico le acerco un poco de espagueti a la muchacha lo que hizo que pusiera mala cara y entonces dijo

Que es eso- dijo algo enojada

Es un poco de espagueti- dijo Marshall con una voz dulce y tierna

No me acerques eso a mí- dijo sin levantarse, entonces Marshall le acerco el vaso de agua para que tome un poco sin lograr algo. Entonces Marshall se levantó y salió de la habitación unos minutos después regreso con una video grabadora era blanca. Entonces fue cuando Marshall comenzó a grabar a Fiona, la chica al percatarse de esto dijo:

Aleja eso de MI Marshall – dijo más enojada aumentando la voz con la palabra mí.

Vamos Fi, solo es un video, sonríe para mi ¿sí?- dijo Marshall con una sonrisa en su rostro

No me molestes apaga eso o aléjalo de mí que estoy cansada – dijo Fiona, para después salir de aquella habitación en la que estaban para ir a acostarse al mueble, Marshall la siguió unos segundos después sin dejar de grabar, para unos minutos después cubrirla con una cobija azul. A la noche cuando Marshall se había dormido Fiona se fue para encontrarse con sus amigas Cake y Marcelina en uno de los muchos clubes. Cuando llego a ser las tres de la madrugada Marshall escucho un carro y vio como Fiona entraba a la casa, la espero un rato en el cuarto y al ver que ella no subía bajo y la encontró en el sillón acostada, se puso a su lado y escucho a Fiona decir:

Me siento mareada – logro decir mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, en eso Marshall se levanta y sale de la habitación cuando regreso traía un trapo blanco que se veía que estaba limpio para cubrirle la boca a Fiona por si acaso vomitara, ya que él habíatenía la misma experiencia de cuando era joven todavía se acordaba,así fue como conoció a Fiona, en un club, la vio llegar con sus amigas, pero en el rostro se le notaba que era muy tímida.

Toma – dijo mientras intentaba ponérselo en la boca pero fue en vano ya que Fiona no lo quería entonces, se sentó y vomito encima de la camisetilla negra que llevaba Marshall y se volvió a acostar. Al llegar la mañana Fiona se despertó y se sentó en el sillón para después ver a Marshall que estaba sentado en el piso con la cabeza recostada en el sillón y lo siguiente que pudo ver fue como su mano y la de Marshall estaban cogidas (pobre se quedó dormido aquí y todo por mí, pero yo nunca le pedí que se preocupara tanto por mi) pensó Fiona para después comenzar a acariciarle sus cabellos al caer la noche Marshall se encontraba en el comedor grabando como había ordenado la mesa para poder tener una cena con su amada, eran las ocho de la noche y Fiona salió del cuarto entonces salió toda arreglada con un vestido negro y corto con su pelo planchado unos tacos negros y un bolso de mano que era del mismo color que si vestido los labios de color rojo y un poco de sombra combinada de negro y blanco. Cuando salió de la habitación buscando algo en su bolso Marshall que estaba usando una camisa blanca y unos pantalones jeans con zapatos negros se le acerco a Fiona y le puso lo que parecía ser una tela y al sentir esto ella viro su cara para encontrarse con la de Marshall entonces Fiona cogió y se lo tiro en la cara vio todo lo que Marshall había hecho en la mesa habían dos platos dos copas un champan y unos cuantas velas encendidas, a lo que ella respondió con irse de ese lugar dejando solo a Marshall en aquella habitación. Marshall al ver eso se puso triste merendó y se fue a dormir por otro lado Fiona estaba en un club con sus amigas Cake y Marcelina en medio de toda la pista con un vaso y bailando empujo a otra chica sin querer y así empezó una pelea la otra chica era reconocida para Fiona claro cómo olvidarla era su ex-amiga la que una vez intento robarle a su ahora esposo su nombre era Katia.

Katia también la empujo y entonces Fiona le tiro el trago que tenía en la mano fue entonces que Katia le dio una cachetada y Fiona respondió con jalarle el pelo y Katia respondió con lo mismo entonces Cake y Marcelina sacaron a su amiga de aquel lugar antes de que pasara algo peor al llegar a casa eran las once Fiona entro y encontró a Marshall viendo televisión y el al ver a Fiona con un pequeño hilo de sangre salir de su boca se levantó bruscamente y fue hacia ella mientras caminaban a la sala Marshall intentaba ver que le había pasado Fiona, pero ella no se dejaba así que Marshall fue por alcohol para curar heridas y un hisopo para cuando encontró todo fue hacia donde estaba Fiona y con delicadeza le acerco el hisopo que estaba mojado con alcohol para que no se infectara pero Fiona siguió sin dejarse y dijo :

Hazme el favor de déjame en paz y no molestar te parece – dijo gritando, Marshall se puso triste y Fiona noto esto

Solo te quería ayudar – dijo Marshall levantándose y saliendo de la habitación. Fiona después de unos diez minutos se levantó y se fue a bañar se cambió de ropa y entro a la cama, ella y Marshall se daban a espalda y hubo un silencio hasta que Marshall comenzó a toser muy fuerte lo cual llamo la atención de Fiona, ella después de escuchar esto y que cada vez se hacían más fuerte se viro y abrazo a Marshall, este después de unos segundos se levantó y fue hacia el baño donde se fue deslizando poco a poco después de ver que en su mano había sangre se sorprendió. A la siguiente mañana Fiona despertó y vio que Marshall no estaba a su lado se cambió y bajo pensando que ahí lo encontraría pero al bajar lo busco primero en la cocina pensando que estaría haciéndole el desayuno pero se equivocó ya que no había nadie ella bostezo y se comenzó a rascar la cabeza, pasaron barias horas y no llegaba hasta que se hicieron las doce de la mañana ella lo vio entrar por esa puerta y se le acerco y dijo

Que te paso, a donde estabas – dijo con tono triste Marshall no respondió solo la vio a los ojos con cara de no quiero hablar de eso – que me digas – dijo ya con ganas de llorar y cogiéndolo del brazo, pero él se soltó de su agarre – donde estuviste y porque tardaste tanto- dijo otra vez mientras Marshall caminaba para el frente, pero de repente Marshall se desmayó, Fiona corrió hacia él se arrodillo y puso la cabeza de el en sus piernas diciendo – despierta, despierta – dijo mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla. Fiona llamo a una ambulancia que llego cinco minutos después ya que el hospital no quedaba tan lejos de su casa. La ambulancia se llevó a Marshall y dejo a Fiona en casa un rato después Fiona cogió y se fue en el auto llego a el hospital y subió hasta donde estaba la enfermera la cual dijo:

Buenas, que desea – dijo sin dejar de mirar la computadora

Buenas, vengo por el paciente Marshall Lee Abaader – dijo con algo de rapidez

A el señor Lee – dijo mientras lo buscaba en el sistema, cada segundo que pasaba hacia que Fiona se desesperara más hasta que continuo- ah si el señor Lee, tercer piso cuarto a la derecha el habitación F5 lo íbamos a poner en otra pero se negó dijo q quería esa.- termino de decir eso

A ok muchas gracias- Fiona camino a paso rápido al ascensor, cuando estaba subiendo pensaba el porqué de que haya escogido esa habitación y recordó el día que le pidió matrimonio fue un cinco de febrero y se acordó que en su noche de bodas Marshall le dijo que el día que ella le dijo si para que se casaran seria el día más feliz de su vida y que nada ni nadie cambiaria eso y ella se puso a pensar como lo había tratado los días anteriores al llegar a la habitación logro ver a Marshall en la cama acostado y entro Marshall al verla se viro y Fiona se puso su lado claro de espaldas ella se acercó a Marshall puso su mano en su hombro mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y ambos comenzaron a llorar después Fiona puso su cabeza en el hombro y comenzó a acariciar su cabello después de eso ella puso su cabeza sobre la de él y ambos siguieron llorando después de un día a Marshall le dieron permiso de dar un paseo por el hospital Fiona sonreía aunque por dentro estaba destrozada paseo con Marshall él estaba en silla de ruedas después de eso Fiona lo llevo a su habitación y le leyó unos cuentos que lo hacían reír pero en una Marshall la quedo mirando y ella se dio cuenta de que de su ojo había salido una lagrima ella le limpio a Marshall la lagrima y siguió contándole los cuentos así pasaron todo el día hasta que Fiona tuvo que irse le dio un beso a Marshall en la frente y se fue a casa esa misma noche ella cogió la video grabadora y se puso a ver todos los videos. A la siguiente mañana ella estaba en la cocina y su celular sonó era el doctor que le dijo que su esposo había empeorara ella colgó y salió lo más rápido de su casa para llegar al hospital cuando llego subió corriendo por las escaleras y con la mirada encontró al doctor el cual venia corriendo cuando fueron a la habitación de Marshall Fiona se quedó afuera ya que la enfermera no la dejo entrar pero Fiona desde la ventana podía ver como Marshall tosía mucha sangre y Fiona no podía hacer nada fue entonces cuando Marshall miro a la ventana y vio a Fiona y con una mirada cálida y llena de amor Fiona supo lo que quiso decir y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Marshall dejo de respirar ni por más que intentaron no pudieron y fue entonces cuando Fiona se acostó de espalda contra la pared y se deslizo por ella llorando mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas y unos segundos después la enfermera le dijo que si quisiera entrara y fue cuando Fiona se levantó y entro a paso lento pero entro cuando llego hay vio cómo su esposo estaba tapado por una sábana blanca y entonces ella lo destapo dejando ver el rostro de su esposo muerto y entonces se acostó en el pecho de Marshall y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

FIN

**NO ME MATEN.**

**Sé que a algunos no les gustara el final pero ojala les guste y voy a hacer un final alterno para los que quieran y perdón por matar a Marshall, a mí me gusta el fiolee **


	2. final alterno

**Marshall pero bueno aquí está presente el final alterno tarde en hacerlo y mas en pensar el final ya que mi flash memory se lleno de virus y la formateamos y toda la cosa jajajaja bueno sin más rodeas aquí está el fic disfrútenlo =) jejejejeje**

Fiona había despertado, estaba sudando se levantó y miro por la ventana todavía era de noche bajo a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua intento volver a dormir pero aquella pesadilla no la dejaba se puso a pensar en lo que esa tarde había pasado. Aún seguía pensando en la respuesta que le daría a su amigo. Había pasado toda la tarde con su gran amigo que al final le dio una gran sorpresa. Se puso a recordar.

Flashback.

Cuenta Fiona.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y cake y yo recién llegábamos de aventura, fue fácil pero a la vez fastidioso derrotar y pelear contra ese monstruo de moco, estaba toda sucia así que tome una ducha, salió y se vistió. Bajo pero antes volvió arriba para buscar su sombrero ya que no lo traía. Cuando estaba arriba se encontró con la sorpresa de que Marshall estaba ahí con su sombrerito puesto y dijo:

Marshall dame mi sombrero- suspiro – y aparte ¿qué haces aquí? Recuerda que cake te dijo que no te quería volver en la casa después de lo que hiciste}

Lose, lose pero – suspiro - tu sabes que no fue sin querer – dijo algo triste – perdón

Tranquilo sé que lo hiciste sin querer y tranquilo que ya estoy mejor. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Si pero sabes que nunca te haría daño, nunca te quise romper tu brazo. Y por cierto ¿Cómo está? – dijo apenado

Bien gracias. – Dijo con la misma sonrisa – bueno ¿Por qué has venido?

Bueno quería saber si querías salir conmigo horita.-dijo algo nervioso

Mmm…. No losé. Cake está preparando la cena- dijo pensativa

Entonces si quieres lo dejamos para otr…- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido

Mmm... Bueno puedo salir y volver antes de la cena son las seis y siempre cenamos a las ocho.- dijo

Mmm… bueno que esperamos para irnos, solo tenemos dos horas para divertirnos – dijo con una gran sonrisa. Y sin pensar más Marshall cargo a Fiona y salieron de la habitación

Y ¿adónde vamos? – dije con algo de curiosidad

Es una sorpresa. Pero por ahora mira el paisaje- era hermoso en verdad, mirar la puesta del sol desde hay era hermoso, no sé en qué momento pero me quede dormida.

Fiona despierta – dijo Marshall mientras la movió suavemente.

Mmm… donde estoy y por cuánto tiempo me dormí- dijo ella todavía medio dormida

Mmm… creo unos veinte minutos y estamos en un camerino.

Porque en un camerino – dije

Porque estas en un concierto – suspiro

De quien – dijo

Mío pues de quien más – dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantar ya que seguía acostada

Y esta ropa – se miró en un espejo cercano, estaba por completo cambiada no estaba usando su ropa normal, estaba con un vestido negro con manchas rojos que parecían ser sangre, miro su cabello lo tenía suelto son un gorrito chiquito a un lado, era rojo con unas plumitas negras.

Agh, no puedes venir a un concierto con la ropa que tenías, así que hice que te cambiaran de ropa – hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió – te vez hermosa – dijo con un tono de voz suave

Gracias – dijo bajando la mirada, mientras se sonrojaba

¿Escucha eso? – dijo

Mmm… no – dijo ella

Claro yo puedo escuchar de lejos ahora que me acuerdo, ven vamos que ya están llamando por mi.- y salieron de aquella habitación a Fiona la guiaron por un lado y a Marshall se fue por otro. A Fiona la llevaron a donde estaban todos para ver el concierto claro que la pusieron al frente. Y entonces vio cómo se abría el gran telón y miro como salía Marshall.

Buenas noches- dijo Marshall por un micrófono – esta noche vamos a cantar un par de canciones y fue cuando Marshall comenzó a cantar. Fiona solo observaba los ojos de Marshall. Y cuando él se percató de esto hizo los mismo, entonces Fiona mira a otro lado y se sonrojo Marshall se acercó a ella y le acaricio una mejilla. Volvió a su posición y cuando termino de cantar bajo de ahí. Entonces le seguí. Una vez en el camerino me cambie a mi ropa y Marshall recién iba entrando se percató de eso y dijo

Aaa ya te cambiaste pero si te veías hermosa con ese vestido- Fiona volvió a sonrojarse – vamos que todavía te quiero mostrar otras cosas. – Marshall cargo a Fiona y no tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar al lugar que Marshall quería ir. Era un lugar hermoso era un campo habían muchos árboles frutales alrededor, pero el que más le llamo la atención a Fiona era una que estaba al fondo era rosado bajo y tenía unas lindas flores. Cuando Marshall dejo a Fiona en el suelo ella no dudo en ir hacia él, cuando estaba al frente del árbol, se viro y le pregunto a Marshall.

¿De que fruta es este árbol?- dijo con curiosidad

No es de frutas este árbol – hizo una pausa – es de flores, tiene una leyenda pero no creo que te interese.

Claro que me interesa quisiera escucharla. – dijo ella

Ok… dicen que este árbol fue sembrado por una pareja, se dice que sus padres no los dejaban estar juntos y que siempre se reunión aquí para pasar el tiempo; se quedaban aquí a ver las estrellas, siempre le decían a sus padres que iban a visitar a sus amigos o familiares. Pero un día el padre de la chica envió a alguien para seguirla. Entonces cuando llego aquí, el sirviente vio todo y fue con su jefe y se lo conto. Entonces al llegar la chica el padre no le dijo nada, pero a la siguiente mañana ella despertó y como toda las mañana se vistió y justo cuando estaba lista para abrir la puerta vio que estaba cerrado con llave, intento abrirla pero no pudo así que bajo por la ventana, apoyándose con un árbol, corrió y corrió pero cuando llego era tarde el chico estaba en el suelo sangrando, y pudo ver como su padre se iba cabalgando en aquel corcel blanco, entonces cuando él ya estaba lo suficiente lejos ella se acercó y vio a su amor bajo ese árbol muerto, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a llorar después sintió que alguien la estaba mirando y miro hacia el chico estaba vivo pero faltaba poco y él dijo Te amo – con sus últimas fuerzas-Yo también – dijo la chica antes de que el chico muriera ya en verdad. La chica al no poder más con ese dolor cogió la daga que traía el chico y se la clavo cayendo al lado del chico, para que después toda esa sangre rodara hasta las raíces del árbol, - Marshall hizo una pausa y miro a Fiona y dijo – y se dice que por toda la sangre que había hay y que llego al árbol y por todo el amor que ambos sentían el árbol se convirtió en un árbol mágico. Que cuando coges una de sus flores y las haces té y se la das al chico que te gusta podrás ver si el corresponde tu amor. Si le sale una manchita rosa es porque tu amor es correspondido, pero si le sale una manchita negra es porque no siente nada, pero si no le sale nada entonces significa que el futuro no se ha decidido - termino de decir Marshall.

Wow, que trágica historia- dijo Fiona – pero que bien que al final se encontraran en el cielo de glob los dos juntos.

Sí, pero no creo que sea cierta- dijo Marshall desinteresado, entonces se acostó en el césped (bueno más bien se puso a flotar jajajaja xD) y Fiona le siguió y comenzaron a ver las estrellas. Ya era tarde y Fiona no se había dado cuenta. Fue cuando de repente escucho un ruido entre unos arbustos y dijo

Ya vuelvo voy a investigar- dijo mientras sacaba su espada y dejaba la mochila en el suelo, se fue a paso lento cuando de repente Marshall escucho un sonido en la mochila y se puso a buscar que era y encontró ese teléfono que tenía, vio que era cake y se puso más pálido de lo normal pero no le importó, ya que tenía a Fiona a su lado, cogió, apago el teléfono y volvió a colocarlo en la mochila. Y unos minutos después Fiona volvió y dijo –mmm… al parecer solo era una radilla – Marshall seguía flotando sobre el césped y se hacía como si no estuviera escuchando, Fiona se lo quedo mirando por primera vez se había dado cuenta de que su amigo era guapo, ese lindo tono de piel y como su lindo cabello caía sobre su rostro tapándole su frente, Fiona intento dar un paso pero tropezó y cayó sobre Marshall haciendo que este al fin dejara de flotar y que cayera a tocar el césped por unos minutos. Cuando Fiona alzo la mirada vio como estaba a unos centímetros de la cara de su amigo vampiro. Y sin que ellos dos se dieran cuenta ya estaban flotando unos metros en el aire, haciendo que la luz de la luna cayera ligera y delicadamente sobre sus rostros. Fiona sintió como su corazón latía más fuerte y como un calor llegaba a sus mejillas haciendo que se sonrojara por los pocos centímetros de sus rostros, y en ese mismo momento sus rostros se acercaron más y más hasta que sus labios se juntaran en un dulce y tierno beso para tiempo después separarse y fue cuando Marshall dijo.

Fi... y-yo te-e q-quería d-de-cir… - suspiro e hizo una pausa para tomar valor – que desde que te conocí , no eh podido dejar de pensar en ti me gustas, me gusta tu forma de ser, tu linda sonrisa, tu lindo cabello, tus ojos color océano, me gusta todo de ti, eras tan buena con todos, tan amable, y te estoy siendo sincero cuando digo que no se cómo, no sé cómo ese gay de gumball te ha rechazado tantas veces – Fiona lo miro con cara de "no hables de eso" y Marshall se detuvo y siguió hablando- y quería saber si yo te gusto?

Marshall y-y-yo – dijo Fiona nerviosa estaba por seguir cuando Marshall puso un dedo suavemente en sus labios y dijo.

Si no quieres responder ahora, no te obligare a que me respondas de inmediato por ti esperaría toda una eternidad dijo y después a llover, Marshall bajo cogió las cosas de Fiona y la llevo a casa la dejo en la puerta y dijo

Nos vemos pronto – dijo pero antes de que se fue Fiona noto en la mirada de Marshall tristeza. Fiona entro y encontró a todos dormidos. Pero cuando se fue al baño a cambiar al salir se encontró con cake y ella le dio un buen regaño

Fin del flash back

Fiona estaba acostada en su cama y estaba pensando en su respuesta. Recordó todos esos momentos que paso con Marshall, cuando iba de aventura o incluso cuando hacían bromas a todos. Y entonces recordó aquel beso, y toco ligeramente sus labios con sus dedos, recordó aquel calor que sintió, recordó que siempre a su lado se sentía protegida. Y en ese momento dijo

Me gusta Marshall – dijo para sí mismo y en ese mismo momento se levanto y subió con cuidado para no despertar a nadie se puso su ropa y salió de la casa en dirección a la cueva de Marshall. Cuando llego escucho unas dulces melodías que venían de adentro abrió la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido y fue al cuarto de Marshall hay lo encontró tocando su bajo-hacha. Fiona se le estaba acercando y justo estaba atrás lo abrazo y Marshall soltó el bajo- hacha y se volteo cuando vio a que era Fiona le correspondió el abrazo. Después se separaron Fiona dijo.

Marshall te quiero responder lo de enante – dijo apenada

Mmm... Claro Fi dime – dijo tratando de esconder su alegría

Lo estuve pensando un rato y otro y me di cuenta de que cada vez que salgo de aventura contigo siento algo en mi corazón no sé muy bien que es pero creo que me gustas. – dijo Fiona sin dejar de jugar con sus manos y mirar al suelo. Marshall se le acerco y dijo al oído.

Con eso me basta – y le dio un beso en los labios.

¡FIN!

**Ojala les guste me tomo mucho hacerlo pero aquí esta si tiene un final feliz bueno hasta la próxima plis dejen reviews para ver si les gusto y para ver si hago otra bueno chao**


End file.
